It is anticipated that about 1,200 specimens will be obtained on a monthly sampling basis, and that 50 or 60 will be from patients with anti-Factor VIII antibodies. In addition, an estimated 30 samples will be obtained from patients with antibodies undergoing treatment. Other tasks include processing of patient samples, collection and preparation of hemophilic plasma for Factor VIII assay substrate, preparation of control plasma for Factor VIII assay.